


[德哈]白日宣淫（PWP）

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: 侧翻的小破车LOFTER：耀森





	[德哈]白日宣淫（PWP）

【德哈】白日宣淫（PWP）

\------------------------------------------------

当清晨的第一缕阳光透过百叶窗投射到室内，德拉科睁开了眼睛，他低头看向正躺在他身边，将自己裹成一团的黑发男孩。光束打在哈利的身上，清浅的呼吸声跟时钟滴滴答答的声响交织在一起，回荡在宽敞的卧室里。德拉科凝视着哈利毫无防备的睡颜，俯下身在他的额头上印下一个吻。

“Draco？”哈利从睡梦中悠悠转醒。

“我在。”

德拉科湿漉漉的鼻尖抵上了哈利凸出的锁骨，肥皂的遗留香味并未散尽，它遗留在爱人的身上，清爽而舒适。他们十指交缠，德拉科扣着哈利的后脑跟他交换了一个早安吻。谁也没有闭上眼睛，没有什么能比得上凝视着恋人的眼眸接吻这件事更加浪漫缱绻——炽热的爱意在眼眸深处摩擦出火花，顺着四肢百骸点燃了两具蓬勃的躯体。

“我想要。”在哈利这样说出口之前，他的身体早已做出行动。

…

“Draco…”

哈利反手攥紧枕套，他伸展着四肢，把自己完全交给了他的伴侣。细白的小腿习惯性地搭上德拉科劲瘦的腰身，大腿内侧的嫩肉随着一次又一次的顶弄被摩擦着，逐渐泛红。情欲仿佛使室内的温度也不断攀升，驱散了残余的冷气。

被子斜垮垮地被推在旁边，一半拖在地上。他们之间的欢爱不需要太多情话，一个眼神就足矣。德拉科蹙着眉头慢慢地动着，每一次的深深顶入都伴随着哈利略微带着点起床音的低哑闷哼，半眯着的翠绿眼眸氤氲着水汽，而这些无疑是最好的催情剂。

在大多数的时候哈利都戴着他那副厚重的黑框眼镜，德拉科曾经提出要给哈利换一副更轻便美观的，却被拒绝掉了。但是不得不说，哈利摘下眼镜以后的样子真的很可爱，因为视物模糊，所以总是皱着眉头眯着眼睛，小心翼翼地摸索。而这些小动作都只会展现在德拉科一个人的面前，德拉科因为怀抱着这点小小的私心而雀跃不已。

哈利搂着德拉科的脖颈。撑起身体和他再次接吻，舌尖撬开牙关，两人耳鬓厮磨。接着他们变换了体位，哈利把德拉科推倒在床，他的手掌按在德拉科的小腹上，以此做为支点，缓慢地往下坐。德拉科则捏着哈利的腰胯一下一下地往上顶，不停地变换角度来寻找那个能让哈利高潮的敏感之处。

哈利就像是一只慵懒的黑猫般，他仰起头露出脆弱的喉结，在汹涌的欲火中发出短促的尖叫。此时已然天光大亮，细碎的阳光给哈利的酮体镀上了一层暖黄色的薄纱，德拉科的手抚过哈利柔软的侧颈、凸出的锁骨，炙热的胸膛跟平坦的腹部——这个人是他的，身体也好，灵魂也好，完完全全地归属于他。这一点认知使德拉科战栗，他突然发狠地掐着哈利的腰，用力摁下去。

哈利的呻吟闷在喉管中，他前后扭动着腰肢试图缓解这又痛又爽的顶入，哈利翕动着嘴唇，无意识地拖出长长的尾音。而这香艳的画面又恰好刺激了德拉科的神经，他扯着哈利的手腕，精液汗液在两人交合的部位打出一圈白沫，肉体的激烈碰撞产生的淫靡声响萦绕在他们耳边。哈利感觉自己仿佛是一艘在风雨中颠簸的舟，身体的控制权不在自己这边，也同样听不见外界的声响，哈利被放肆蔓延的欲望支配了大脑，最后他不再抑制自己的声音，他尖叫着痉挛，脚趾爽的蜷缩在一起。终于，在眼前闪过一片炫目的白光后，哈利迎来了最后的高潮。

一场舒爽的性事总是能洗涤身体最深处的疲惫，在洗过了澡以后，哈利又躺回德拉科的身边，枕着德拉科摊开的手臂懒懒地开口。

“我猜测今天是星期天，这样我就可以再睡一个回笼觉。”

德拉科挑了挑眉，伸出手把床头的日历倒扣在床头柜上。

“我猜也是。”

\----END.


End file.
